The purpose of this project is to identify genomic regions and genes that are linked to hypertension or one of its intermediate phenotypes (salt sensitivity o blood pressure, insulin resistance, renin/angiotensin levels) in Latino families. Phenotyping will be performed in the GCRC, genotyping will be per formed by Dr. Jerome Rotter and colleagues at UCLA- Cedars Sinai Medical Center.